Flight Of Fancy
by Penelope.Potter00
Summary: All Lily Evans is hoping for is a peaceful, normal winter break after her hectic fall term at Hogwarts, but a certain hazel-eyed boy is going to change that. A story of how a little romantic interest can soar to towering heights.


**FLIGHT OF FANCY**

_**A/N:- Hi! :D This is my very first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. Helpful criticism is accepted with open  
**__**arms! Thank you to all the people who helped me with this fic. Cindy Snowflake, lorelei173, Miss Brite, and DustNight25832 - You guys are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G beta readers and this fic would not have survived without your corrections and inputs.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. If I did , James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore and *sniff*DOBBY would still be alive. **_

The rays of the morning sun shine into my room as I flutter my eyes open reluctantly. A familiar ringing sound makes me peek between my eyelids at the alarm clock. 6:30 it reads. If I want any breakfast before my first class, I'll have to get up now. With a bleary moan of sleepy irritation, I stumble out of bed to start my morning routine.

But I stop in my path as I realize that I am not surrounded by the familiar morning rush in the Hogwarts' 6th Year Girls Dormitory but by the pink walls of my own room back in Surrey

Oh this is just wonderful. Didn't I do this last year too? And to think I had hopes of waking up at noon after that tough term. I make a mental note to hit my head on a wall when I get the chance.

I get back in bed and shut my eyes tight.

Time passes, twenty minutes to be exact, and I still haven't fallen asleep. Twenty minutes of pressing my eyelids together and tossing in bed leads me to an already well-known conclusion: Once I'm awake it's impossible for me to go back to sleep.

And besides, my stomach's growling for some breakfast. I haul myself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm walking down to the breakfast table and the air smells like my favourite breakfast : French toast.

"Morning Mom" I say, rather groggily due to the lack of sleep.

She screams and grabs a nearby saucepan, whirling around like a mad woman.

I raise my eyebrows. Clearly the woman isn't getting enough sleep.

A sense of relief passes over her face as she realizes it's me.

"Are you okay, Mom?" I ask, half-fearing her answer.

But before she can answer me, my Dad rushes in, still wearing his pajamas and flinging a baseball bat around wildly. Behind him, my older sister Petunia is cowering, clinging onto his shirt for dear life.

You'd think me being a witch and all I'd get used to unusual stuff, but I swear, my family scares me way more than any of the freaky things at Hogwarts.

"Are you two okay?!" He shouts, his grip on the bat tightening.

My mom laughs. "Honey, we're okay. Lily just gave me a start that's all. "

"I'm sure she tried to do some of her freaky voodoo on you." Petunia says, grinning devilishly.

Oh yes. That's my sister for you; always grabbing at the chance to pick on me.

I would have liked to remind her of the fact that it's called 'Magic' and not 'Voodoo' but I decide to ignore her comment.

"Lily, I'm surprised to see you up so early. I'd have thought you'd like to sleep in after a tough semester." My dad says. I notice that he's finally let go of the bat.

I try to keep my cool, "You know what Dad? That's exactly what I'm going to do" I smile and leave the kitchen, leaving my confused family behind me.

I head up the stairs with strong determination. I don't care how long it takes but I am going back to sleep. I enter my room and head straight to my bed. I sigh as my head hits the pillow. Through my window I hear the sounds of the morning birds, the neighbour's children laughing and the occasional car passing by. I call this bliss. And you don't get any of this bliss at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, Hogwarts' has its upsides. Heck. Why else do you think I absolutely love being a witch? But sometimes, it gets hectic and I tend to forget how I used to live. I forget what it's like to be…Normal.

And being at home and sleeping in my bed with all these muggle sounds around me just gives me a feel of that life again.

And that's why I am going to sleep now and putting all thoughts of Hogwarts' and all associated aside. I smile at the thought, shut my eyes and soon enough I'm sleeping again.

Well...I **WOULD** be sleeping if not for that constant thudding on my bedroom window.

"Wh-" I begin.

**Thud!**

There it is again! My eyes flutter open, but I'm too exhausted to look for the source.

**Thud!**

I cringe. Someone up there has definitely got it in for me. Maybe it's my great aunt, she never really liked me.

**Thud!**

I grab the nearest pillows and use them to cover my ears. I pray that someone up there is nice enough to distract my great-aunt and give me some sense of tranquility after three and a half months of pushing myself to the limit.

After a couple of minutes, I slowly lower my makeshift earmuffs and listen intently, ready to jump at the source. But after what seems like eternity, I still haven't heard the thud. I sigh and smile, closing my eyes once more.

**Thud!**

This time I've had it. I jump out of bed and throw open the window, searching for the source of my trouble.

"**OW**!" I cry as something small but hard hits my forehead and I stumble to the ground, clutching my temple as pain sears through it.

As it subsides, I turn and look around for the hard object, and find a small stone near my foot.

I quickly get back on my feet and look out the window again, but this time, I'm careful enough to dodge another stone thrown my way. I look down at the ground below, ready to give that person a piece of my mind by hauling a stone back at him to see how he likes it.

"Who th-Potter?" I say, confusion running through my already knocked up head.

_Potter?_ I close my eyes and open them again. Unfortunately, Potter is still there, standing by a drift of snow and to top it, he's grinning like a dog.

Oh now he's going to get it.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I half-scream at the handsome, hazel eyed boy staring at me.

Whoa rewind a minute. That's funny; for a moment there I thought I said James Potter was handsome.

**No.**

I don't think he's handsome. I DO NOT think James ruddy Potter is handsome. I DO NOT agree with the majority of Hogwart's female population. Yes that's about right.

I . Do. Not.

There. That settles it.

I quickly brush these sickening thoughts away and turn to the problem at hand. James Potter is standing beneath my window. I quickly look back down at the space -where he HAD been standing a while back.

Now where'd that loon run off to?

I'm sure he was there just a second ago. I do a quick scan of the entire lawn. Potter is nowhere to be found. Maybe I **WAS** imagining the entire episode.

Which just goes to prove I definitely need more shut ey-**Is that breathing?!**

Okay. Someone's definitely breathing down my neck. I turn around only to find myself inches from Potter's grinning face. For a moment, I'm mesmerized by his almond shaped eyes and-What is WRONG with me today?! I definitely need more sleep.

I cross my arms on my chest. "Would you care to tell my why in Merlin's name you find it so amusing to chuck rocks at me?" I say, narrowing my eyes and giving him my coldest stare.

"I was trying to get your attention, Evans. I didn't realize you have a hearing problem." He says, getting off his broom.

I ignore his comment in favor of yelling at him some more. "James Potter, don't tell me you flew up here on your broom in plain view of my clearly muggle neighborhood! Are you trying to get yourself arrested!?"

"Aw, Evans," he says with a lopsided grin and a dramatic hand on his broad chest, "it's sweet that you care so much. But it's just so ridiculously early in the morning that I don't think anyone saw."

I glare a bit, especially since we both know perfectly well that was not my point, but I reluctantly let go of the topic. If it's early enough in the morning for me to think that James Potter is handsome, it's early enough in the morning for anyone who might've seen Potter fly up here on his broom to think it was just a hallucination.

"What do you want Potter?" I sigh, very frustrated.

He messes up his already untidy black hair like he always does so it can look even more 'windswept'.I hate it when he does that. Unlike all the Hogwarts witches who find it "charming". Ugh. Honestly, they make me sick. Oh, and did I mention that I hate him?

"I need your help, Evans" Potter says, in a serious tone.

Whoa. Serious and Potter never go in the same sentence. Except of course, you're talking about Sirius, his best mate. Sometimes I wonder how those two even passed First Year. I swear I haven't seen them open a book...**EVER**. And if they did, trust me, I'd know. It'd be the talk of the school.

You see, James Potter and Sirius Black are Hogwarts' own personal troublemakers. They, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew – their other two best mates- call themselves the 'Marauders'. You'd think they'd be expelled by now for all the pranks they've pulled, or at least hated by the school's population. But oh no...much to the contrary, they're **loved** by the school's population. Girls swoon over them when they pass, and everyone wants to be their friend. Even the teachers give in to their charm. They're at the height of cool, and that just helps feed their already enormours egos. Everyone but the Slytherins loves them. Except for yours truly, of course.

I quit pondering and get back to reality.

"Fine, what do you want?" I sigh, pressing my temple where I can feel a lump forming.

There's no reply. I open my eyes and see no one. A minute ago, Potter was standing inches away from me asking me my help, but now he's nowhere to be seen. I press my temple harder, wondering if I actually **HAD** imagined the whole thing. Maybe that stone hit me harder than I thought. Except, if Potter was just my imagination – though Merlin knows why my subconscious would choose to torture me so – then the rock must've been too, and as my temple is currently throbbing, Potter is probably still in my house.

I sigh and wish I could go back to sleep but I can't. I'm wide awake now, and might as well go down for breakfast. My stomach's already grumbling for some of that French toast. I change back into my clothes and head back downstairs.

Once I reach the kitchen I pause. I can hear a voice. Is that-

"Potter?" I call out.

Entering the kitchen I see I'm right. I take in the whole scene.

Potter is sitting in my chair. Having my breakfast.

With _my family._

Oh, this can't possibly go well.

My mom smiles as she sees me come nearer. "Morning again, honey," she teases.

"Morning" I whisper with a frown.

"James was just telling us what good friends you two are," she says, smiling.

Potter's eyes meet mine and he winks. I frown even more. Did I mention that I hate him?

"That's funny." Petunia says, narrowing her eyes. "She's never mentioned you."

"Petunia!" My mother scolds, and turns to Potter and smiles, "Petunia's just bluffing. Lily _has_ mentioned you."

"Yeah, but never in the good sense." Petunia murmurs under her breath, just loud enough for Potter to hear.

I would have replied to that, but something was really wrong here. Is Petunia smiling?

Oh dear Merlin's beard, she's swooning! Why would she be swooning? I follow her line of view- OH GOOD MERLIN. She's swooning over Potter. I think I'm going to throw up.

Why does he have this sort of power over women?! I swear I can even see Mom blushing. The only person who doesn't seem particularly happy about Potter's visit is my dad. Thank you so much for finally letting your fatherly instincts kick in, Dad!

I turn back to Potter "You wanted something?" I say as coldly as I can, crossing my arms while raising my eyebrows.

He smiles at me and gets up, "Oh yes, sorry," he says putting on wide smile, "I got sidetracked meeting your lovely family here."

He shakes my dad's hand with a "Good to meet you, sir," and fakes removing a hat; "Ladies" he adds, smiling at my mom and sister.

How gross can you get- Oh just great;. Petunia's almost drooling over the table.

"Would you mind if Lily comes with me? I need her help for something. We'll be back as soon as soon as you can say Apparate." he explains.

Notice how he uses 'Lily' and not his usual 'Evans'? Ugh. That arse is completely twisting my family around his little finger.

It takes a while for my mom to come to her senses and realize she's married, "Yes of course." She answers with a nod and smile.

Petunia snorts. "Take her for as long as you want," she murmurs, just loud enough for me to hear.

Potter smiles again and starts to walk to the front door. Reluctantly, I start to follow him but my mom calls out, stopping me in my tracks.

"Honey, could I have a quick word with you before you go?" For a moment I wonder if she's talking to Potter, but I shake the thought off.

"Sure." I call out and turn to Potter quickly "Don't. Touch. Anything ," I warn.

"I won't" he smiles with mock innocence.

Great, He's definitely going to touch something.

My mom motions me into the living room.

After she checks that no one can hear us, she turns to me with what seems to be a combination of hurt and happiness.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

Did she just...

"Okay...gross. Mom, he is not my boyfriend."

"Oh honey." My mom smiles all knowingly and touches my cheek. "You don't have to lie. Mothers can tell, and besides love is nothing to be ashamed of. I was about your age when I fell in love with your dad ..."

I cringe.

Mom's going to start talking about her love affairs again.

"And besides honey," She teases, "he's very handsome"

Okay. That's it. I'm going to barf any time now.

"Mommy…." I pout like a three-year-old, "Can we please stop talking about this? I need to go." I say, hoping she'll forget about this by the time I come back.

"Oh. Go. Have some alone time with your boyfriend." She smiles and then her expression turns serious, "But don't do anything that you know is not right, understood young lady?"

Oh Sweet Merlin, shoot me. Shoot me now.

I roll my eyes, "Yes Mom." I sigh and head for the door. I know that trying to make her believe that I'm not dating Potter is not going to be fruitful. Where do you think I get my stubbornness from? My Dad?

I reach Potter and do a quick sweep of the corridor, checking to see if everything's intact and surprisingly, everything is.

I narrow my eyes, searching his eyes for that all too familiar mischievous glint, but he's just standing there, smiling like an innocent school boy.

I frown and reach for my jacket, but Potter's reflexes are better.

"Here," he says as he holds it open for me. For a moment, I calculate the possible success rate of snatching my jacket back to put it on myself, but inevitably conclude that the chances of damaging it were far higher. I step into it and he quickly slides it on for me.

He opens the door, "After you," he says and smiles.

Through the corner of my eye I can see my mom sighing and telling my dad what a gentleman Potter is. I roll my eyes and quickly step out onto my porch, hoping to hide the small red tinge on my cheeks.

It had snowed the past few days causing the streets to be covered with heaps of snow.

I hit myself on the forehead; why didn't I think of this? "The streets snowed in. The car won't be able to pass," I say, turning to Potter. But I don't think the idiot sees the problem. He just smiles, whistles, and immediately he's clutching his broom.

I make a mental note to slap myself for my stupidity. Am I a ruddy witch or not? But then again, flying is not the option that first comes to your mind when you're in a muggle neighbourhood but Potter doesn't seem to think that way. He gets on his broom and holds out his hand to me.

"Oh no. No, No, No...Potter , you know how bad I am at flying."

"Yeah, but you're not the one who's _going_ to be flying" He says, with a pointed look "Now stop being such a baby and get on, Evans"

"No." I stare at my feet, hoping to hide my embarrassment.

"Why?"

My cheeks flush further and soon, I've bypassed embarrassment and landed in anger. "Have you already forgotten what I said just minutes ago?" I delay. "I don't know how you managed to find me but I sure hope that somewhere between stalking me and brainwashing my family you realized that you flew here through a non-magical zone and likely broke the law by revealing magic to merlin knows how many muggles!" I rant.

"Whoa, there, Evans," Potter says, smiling, - he has the gall to smile when I'm trying to lay into him, the stupid, stupid git – and raises his hands up in the universal gesture to say 'calm down.' He reaches into a pocket that I deduce must have an extension charm as he pulls out a rather large cloak from its confines. Leaning his broom against the front door, he swirls the cloak on and suddenly his body is invisible.

"You see?" his disturbingly floating head says. "And it's big enough for the both of us, and Sirius helped me charm my broom with a password activated disillusionment spell. Satisfied? Can we go now?"

I fidget, my anger gone and the embarrassment back. I suppose suggesting the Knight Bus at this point would only make me look pathetic, and I don't have Wizarding money on me anyway. Nothing for it now, I sigh. Time for the renowned Gryffindor courage. " I...I'm scared of heights..." I whisper, praying he didn't hear me but hoping desperately he did so I wouldn't have to say it again.

But unfortunately, or fortunately, Potter's got ears like a bat, "Oh Evans..." He suppresses a laugh and I swear I might allow my temper to get the best of me. He stretches out his hand again.

"Trust me" He whispers.

I don't know why, maybe it's the emotion in his voice or the sort of faith he puts forward, but I take his hand.

I'm sitting in front of James as he puts his arms and cloak around me. A pleasant shiver runs down my spine. I feel safe. Something I've never felt in anyone's but my parent's presence before.

"Hold on tight," he whispers into my ear. He kicks the broom into a jumpstart and we soar up.

The wind muffles my scream. This is going to be a long, long ride.


End file.
